


Fractured

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort’s influence has devastated the land. Growing increasingly desperate, Dumbledore calls on the aid of Obi-Wan Kenobi and his young apprentice. Distrusted even in the Wizarding World, Anakin Skywalker attempts to prove himself…no matter the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured

A suffocating feeling of death, fear, and despair hung over the land. The fear was the most potent. Anakin Skywalker had sensed it while sitting with the Order of the Phoenix in the parlor of a modest stone cottage. He had seen it in the eyes of the old leader called Albus Dumbledore who kept his stare fixed on him from a couple of seats over. Anakin looked over to his master, but he was calm and collected as usual. He patiently sat on the sofa and listened to the chaotic conversations of recent deaths within the group and the loss of the Order’s past headquarters, occasionally asking a brief question for clarification on an event or person. 

“I need to excuse myself for a moment,” Anakin told his master. Obi-Wan gave him a quick glance and nodded. 

Anakin quickly left the room and leaned against the wall in the hallway, breathing deeply. He closed his eyes and regained his composure, but then he heard Dumbledore mutter something to Obi-Wan in a low voice: “When I asked for your help, I didn’t expect you to bring along Skywalker of all people.”

“With all due respect, we’ve dealt with far worse than what’s happening on your world, good friend. Anakin is ready,” Obi-Wan said patiently. 

“Kenobi, I have always admired your wisdom, but perhaps it would’ve been better to bring someone else…”

Anakin felt himself go cold. Anger rose within him, but he hurriedly suppressed it. His brief flash of rage was replaced by a painful feeling of inadequacy. Even here, beyond the Outer Rim, they didn’t trust him. They were all the same. He didn’t wait for Obi-Wan’s reply before walking out of the back door and into the chilly morning. He pulled up his hood and walked along an uneven, cobblestone path that wound through shrubs and wildflowers along the coast. The cold rain whipped against his face as he tried to focus. 

Meditation wasn’t easy in this dismal place. He attempted to clear his mind as he stood on the edge of a sheer cliff and gazed out over the tumultuous ocean, but everything was wrong. When nothing worked, he picked up a rock and hurled it into the waves far below.

“Nice weather for a stroll, eh?” A voice asked. “I must admit, even this is better than the depressing talk inside.” 

Anakin turned around and faced a handsome, dark-haired man. His name was Sirius Black, as Anakin recalled, and he smiled warmly despite the awful weather and overpowering misery.

“Dumbledore said you two traveled from Ottawa. He spoke very highly of your friend Kenobi. Is this your first time abroad?”

Anakin stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded, before remembering Obi-Wan’s insistence on omitting any mention of Coruscant or the Jedi. Only Dumbledore knew the full story.

“Everyone likes Master…er, I mean Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, kicking a stone off the cliff. “They never like me, though.” He glared off into the distance. 

*** 

Most of the day was filled with boring meetings and hushed conversations around the kitchen table during meals. Dumbledore’s piercing gaze never seemed to leave Anakin. He could handle the patronizing glances of other men and women who wondered why someone so young was supposed to be helpful to them, but the old man’s distrust was almost unbearable. He was grateful when they finally received an assignment. 

“I believe it will be best if Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Sirius are posted at Dorcas Meadowes’s house in London. Her events at the Ministry and call for Muggle family members of witches and wizards to be fully integrated into the community has drawn serious ire.”

“What is it with this world and the useless separation of sorcerers and non-sorcerers? If you have power, you should be responsible for helping the so-called Muggles, not hiding from them,” Anakin blurted out before he could stop himself. 

“Anakin—“ Obi-Wan warned. 

But, Anakin ignored him and pressed on, staring directly at Dumbledore. “Your system is all wrong.”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to scold Anakin again, but Sirius jumped to his rescue. “The boy has a point. Sometimes I wonder if our system causes people to hate or distrust Muggles. Then again, there are many of us who interact with Muggles. It’s a tricky subject, but thank you for mentioning it, Anakin. I'd love to talk about this later.” He patted Anakin on the back. 

Anakin suddenly felt a sense of warmth spreading through him. Sirius valued his opinions. He saw Anakin as someone worthy of listening to instead of mistrusting. The meeting dragged on for at least twenty more minutes until Anakin was able to slip away before he could be pulled aside by Obi-Wan. He wandered into a spare room upstairs and flipped through a large album sitting on the bedside table, fascinated by the moving pictures. They didn’t appear to be some sort of holovid, much to his confusion. He ran his fingers across them. There was a lot about this world he didn’t understand. Especially the way the magic users were able to channel the Force through their wands. 

Anakin sensed someone approaching the room and sighed, bracing himself for a lecture. When Albus Dumbledore walked in, he decided that a reprimand from his master would’ve been preferable. 

Dumbledore closed the door and sat on the edge of the bed with a heavy sigh. “I want to make sure everything is alright before sending you off.”

“I’m fine.” 

There was a long silence between them. The rain pattered on the roof and the wind rustled the trees outside of the window. Anakin shifted awkwardly, relieved when Dumbledore finally spoke.

“I once knew a young man. He was brilliant, ambitious, good-looking…so full of promise. Everyone loved him. Alas, he grew up to be the most powerful, dangerous dark wizard the world has ever known. I often wonder if there was more I could’ve done. I partially blame myself for everything going on these days…”

“You knew Vold---the Dark Lord?” Anakin asked, his curiosity overtaking his disdain. 

Dumbledore nodded. “Whenever I think of him, I always see that troubled orphan I met so long ago. Sometimes I see hints of the same darkness within people I meet.”

Suddenly, Anakin knew where this conversation was going and wished Dumbledore would just spit it out instead of weaving cryptic stories. The words of various Jedi Council members ran through his head: dangerous, reckless, arrogant, unstable…. he clenched his fists and held back tears of frustration. “And you think I’m like him?” he asked, trying to keep his voice level. 

“No, no,” Dumbledore said hastily. “I think you’re a very kind, brave person...but I can feel your inner turmoil. Obi-Wan expressed his concerns in the past and I want to help. We can work through this together.” 

Anakin glared at him for a moment before smoothing his face into a blank expression. “As Jedi, we’re here to help you. My personal emotions won’t interfere.” 

Dumbledore stood up. He suddenly looked very tired and downtrodden. “Good luck, Skywalker. If you ever need me, I’m here for you. Always remember that.” He put a comforting hand on Anakin’s shoulder before leaving the room.

Anakin absentmindedly levitated a nearby bowl of seashells. This was his chance to prove himself to both the Order of the Phoenix and the Jedi Council. He would face Voldemort, bring him to justice, and be the hero of this primitive planet. Dumbledore would see that the darkness would never take him. They would all be proven wrong.


End file.
